Tara Platt
Tara Platt is an American actress and voice actress. She's married to voice actor Yuri Lowenthal. She's known for voicing: Temari in Naruto. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Alien Truck Driver (ep73), Ester, Jennifer Nocturne (ep78), Mazuma (ep16), Security Voice (ep79), Subdora, Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) - Jennifer Nocturne, TV Reporter#3 (ep9) *Legion of Super Heroes (2008) - Dream Girl (ep24) 'Animation - Dubbing' *el Chavo (????) - Gloria, Patty *Gormiti (2009) - Additional Voices *Mix Master: Final Force (2011) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - Katrina 'Movies - Dubbing' *AniMen: Triton Force (????) - Kid, Little Girl 'TV Specials' *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park: Halloween Special (2011) - Mom 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Fashionistas (2010) - Sweetie *RWBY (2016-2018) - Kali Belladonna Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ah My Buddha (2009) - Yuko Atoda (eps1-8), Locker Room Girl C (ep3), Store Clerk (ep2) *Ah My Buddha: Katsu (2009) - Yuko Atoda (eps9-13) *Blue Dragon (2008) - Cynthia *Boys Be... (2006) - Boy (ep11), Mizuki Takano (ep2), Additional Voices *Buso Renkin (2008) - Tokiko Magami *DearS (2005-2006) - Eiko (eps8-13), Girl (ep2), Girl Student (ep6) *Fate/stay night (2007) - Caster *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Marianne (ep17), Secretary (ep1) *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Vert/'Green Heart' *K (2013) - Seri Awashima, Old Woman (ep9) *Kamichu! (2006) - Benten sama (ep12), Female Student B (ep15), Girl A (ep6), God of Kombucha (ep7), God of Tire (ep7), Grandmother (ep6), Heroine in Movie (ep11), Vice Chairman (ep10) *Kekkaishi (2011) - Mother with Spirit Baby (ep44), Ryo Shishio *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Tomoe's Friend (ep10) *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Jinny Golding, Meiko's Mother *Monster (2009-2010) - Eva Heinemann *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2008-2009) - Gambler (ep10), Maid A (ep3), Nimka's Mother, Second Queen *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - Temari, Interviewer (ep11), Karura (ep297), Woman (ep1) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Kikuchi's Woman (ep17), Michael (ep7), Minako Momodaira, Mother (ep16), Orchestra Member A (ep3), Party Guest (ep15), Rena Ishikawa, Saya's Friend (ep12), Song Teacher, Wife (ep20), Young Woman A (ep9), Yurie Segawa (ep21) *Paradise kiss (2007) - Higasa (ep6) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2017) - Ikuko Tsukino, Kaolinite, Woman A (ep5), Woman B (ep3) *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Balm (ep2), Ikuko Tsukino, Pet Shop Owner (ep5) *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Ikuko Tsukino *The Melody of Oblivion (2006) - Announcer (ep22), Girl C (ep23) *The Prince of Tennis (2008) - Takako (ep49) *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Agnes Joubert, Jane (ep14), Samantha Taylor *Tokkō (2007) - Kureha Suzuka 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Island of Lost Digimon (2005) - Darcmon *Rozen Maiden: ouvertüre (2011) - Bara-Suishou (ep1) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Squad 10 Soul Reaper, Yang *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Caster *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (2013) - Sasha Hammer *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Temari *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Temari *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Additional Voices *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Agnes Joubert *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Agnes Joubert 'OVA - Dubbing' *AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission (2008) - Risako Nagisa *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Erimaki Sharo, Temari *Ghost Talker's Daydream (2005) - Girl Student A (ep1) *KITE Liberator (2008) - Mukai *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2014) - Marida Cruz *Strait Jacket (2008) - Filisis Moog *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Meryl (ep2), Sylph (ep3) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *I Love Bees (2004) - Cassie, Genie, Isabel Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Wushu (2010) - Xiao Yi, Teacher A, Young Zhang Deming 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Hope Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Princess: Palace Pets (2013) - Pumpkin *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices *Marvel Spider-Man: Unlimited (2014) - Carlie Cooper 'Video Games' *Brütal Legend (2009) - Dominatrices *Desperate Housewives: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Disdra the Scholar, Emily *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Zerlinda *Dungeon Siege III (2011) - Additional Voices *God of War: Ghost of Sparta (2010) - Citizen Female 9, Spartan Harlot 2 *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *InFamous 2 (2011) - Female Pedestrians *InFamous 2: Festival of Blood (2011) - Additional Voices *Karateka (2012) - Mariko *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *League of Legends (2009) - Katarina *Mafia III (2016) - Debra Lancaster *Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe (2008) - Wonder Woman/Diana Prince *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Temari *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Temari *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Temari *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Temari, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Temari *ObsCure (2004) - Ashley Thompson, Ms. Wickson, Telephone Voice *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) - Red Queen *Resistance: Burning Skies (2012) - Eleanor "Ellie" Martinez *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Female Voice 2, Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Punk Shock *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Dreamcatcher *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander (2007) - Aiko *Tekken: Tag Tournament 2 (2012) - Anna Williams *Tekken 6 (2009) - Anna Williams *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *XCOM: Enemy Unknown (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Nomad 63, Additional Voices *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2007) - Cinna, Shaman *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Interior Transport Driver, Lilium Wolcott, Megalis Base Commander *Bayonetta 2 (2014) - Alarune, Glamor, Additional Voices *Blazing Souls: Accelate (2010) - Carla *Blue Dragon (2007) - Child, Female Villager *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragonball: Evolution (2009) - Mai *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Zero *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Wang Yuanji *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Wang Yuanji *Eternal Poison (2008) - Thage *Eternal Sonata (2007) - Claves *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Emil *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Dominion Tribune *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant, Purge Deportee *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Bridget *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Flavia, Miriel *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Bride, Servant 1, Torn Letter *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Gina Dickinson, News Broadcast *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Gina Dickinson, News Broadcast *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Gina Dickinson *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - I-No, Millia Rage *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection (2014) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Vert/Green Heart *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed (2015) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Vert/'Green Heart' *Killer Is Dead (2013) - Jubilee, Vivienne *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Pious Cleric *Lunar: Silver Star Harmony (2010) - Xenobia *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Tron Bonne *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Temari *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Passerby, Temari *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Temari *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Temari *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Temari *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Temari, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Temari *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Temari *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Temari *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Temari *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Temari *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Temari *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Temari *Odin Sphere (2007) - Fairy Archer, Griselda, Myris *Persona 4: Arena (2012) - Elizabeth, Mitsuru Kirijo *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Elizabeth, Mitsuru Kirijo *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Elizabeth, Mitsuru Kirijo *Rave Master (2005) - Reina *Rave Master: Special Attack Force! (2005) - Ceria, Reina *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Oichi, Ranmaru Mori *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Ginko, Mother *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2007) - Mitsuru Kirijo, Elizabeth *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES (2008) - Mitsuru Kirijo, Elizabeth *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable (2010) - Mitsuru Kirijo, Elizabeth *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Kihan *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009) - Setsuka *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Setsuka *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - Mavelle Froesson *Tales of Graces f (2012) - Emeraude *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Raine Sage *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Noir *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Raine Sage *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Karla *The Last Remnant (2008) - Additional Voices *Unearthed: Trail of Ibn Battuta (2013) - Additional Voices *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume (2009) - Hrist Valkyrie *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Hrist Valkyrie/'Leone' *Virtue's Last Reward (2012) - Alice *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Oichi, Ranmaru Mori *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Oichi, Ranmaru Mori *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar *Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (2008) - Aegina, Undine *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Margo, Sister Nell/Dularn Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (181) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (132) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2018. Category:American Voice Actors